


Thinking of You

by Harringrovefic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harringrovefic/pseuds/Harringrovefic
Summary: “Do you know if Billy’s coming to the party?” He asked hopefully.“Yeah, he is” Tommy sighed. Silence fell over them. Then, Tommy turned on his side to look at Steve. “I am so gonna have a boner,” he mumbled looking Steve in his eyes, a nervousness swimming in them. Steve was nervous too.--Tommy and Steve masturbate while discussing Billy





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea and some of the dialogue is stolen from the opening scene of Henry Gamble’s Birthday Party. My home-slice Joe Keery is in it and it’s on Netflix! Btw, Joe did this scene *winks*.

Tommy and Steve lay in Steve’s bed talking about basketball and the atrocity of a 7:00 am practice that awaited them tomorrow. 

“Fucking Saturday practice.” Tommy shook his head in disgust. 

“Right? Like we’ve won every game thus far and it’s not like Carmel’s some star team. We can take a day off. And does it have to be at fucking seven?” Steve replied from beside him. 

The two had become kind of close again due to basketball and Billy laying off the insults and humiliation of Steve at school. Not that it would amount to anything with the superstar way Steve was playing this season. He held the team’s record for most points scored with Billy following a respectful eight points behind. With the two of them carrying the team, they also had gotten closer. Not exactly friends but there was respect. 

“Yeah, but at least after we can kick it at Sarah’s pool party.” Tommy smiled, already feeling the buzz he knew was coming. 

“Yeah” Steve agreed, sighing. He turned on his side to look at Tommy. “Do you know if Billy’s coming to the party?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, he is” Tommy sighed. Silence fell over them. Then, Tommy turned on his side to look at Steve. “I am so gonna have a boner,” he mumbled looking Steve in his eyes, a nervousness swimming in them. Steve was nervous too. 

This was dangerous territory. Although Steve had gained a lot of his reputation back, Tommy’s was still strong as ever and a hell of a lot stronger than Steve’s. If word got around that Steve admitted he would have a boner because of Billy, he was done. No, Tommy would have to say it first so there was no way he could back out or deny what they were both thinking. Steve couldn’t risk that.

He knew that the guys looked at Billy in the showers. Hell, how could you not. It wasn’t all sexual, mostly it was that they had never seen anyone like Billy before. Except on TV. He was the complete opposite of them. Tan, muscular, and smooth to their pale, scrawny or squishy, and hairy selves. Most guys stared because they wanted to look like Billy, but Steve - and now he guessed Tommy as well - stared because he wanted Billy.

“You know…” Tommy started. “It’s not that…it’s not a gay thing but you know, I know when a guy looks good.”

“Yeah” Steve agreed dumbly. The statement wasn’t enough for Steve to go further. Tommy would have to spit it out or the conversation would end. Steve wasn’t going to crucify himself. 

“Yeah” Tommy repeated. They stared at each other. Both wanting to get this off their chests but not knowing if they could trust each other. Finally, Tommy made the first move.

“He’s so fuckin’ hot” It was out. Steve was relieved. He’d been holding in his sinful thoughts of Billy for months. And now, he was happy to let them go. 

“So hot” He whispered, feeling his dick twitch with the thought of Billy in the shower, hot water running down his toned chest, his back arched sinfully as he leaned into the liquid. “Would you do him?” Tommy asked quietly. Steve stared at him like he was stupid. 

“Are you seriously asking me that question?” Steve asked sardonically. Tommy shrugged, not taking offense. 

“Uh yeah” Steve answered just as meanly. 

“Dude, Carol was talking about how much she wanted to fuck him and I couldn’t even be mad. Like honestly, the goddamn Pope would want him” Tommy explained, with a dramatic wave of his hands. They both laughed, still thinking of a naked Billy Hargrove showering. Soaped up, eyes closed, rubbing his body slowly like he knew they were watching. Maybe he did. 

“So how would it go? What would you do?” Tommy inquired, slipping a hand under the cover to palm at his hardening cock, still looking at Steve.

“I don’t know” Steve shrugged, turning back onto his back, hands behind his head, trying to recall what he thought about when he’d jacked it to Billy at night alone in his bed. There were many thoughts, a lot of fantasies so he tried to focus on one. He settled on the first one he’d ever had. 

“I guess like we’d be at a party, right? And he’d be like trying to make me drink a lot and show him why they called me King Steve” he spoke softly, losing himself in the fantasy. 

“And I’m like ‘you know keg stands aren’t the only reason they used to call me King.’” Tommy laughs, knowing well. 

“And he’s like ‘well show me.’” Steve altered his voice to sound like Billy and he and Tommy both laughed at his attempt. Tommy was getting harder by the minute, stroking himself slowly. Steve, still untouched, stayed half hard under the covers. 

“And so I take him to a bedroom and we start kissing and it’s so hot. And if course he doesn’t have a shirt on and his jeans are tight as hell. Then I start taking my shirt and my pants off.”

“And his jeans are so fuckin’ tight so you help him take his off” Tommy moaned. 

“Yeah exactly. And his ass…his ass is like legendary, you know?” Steve finally slips a hand down under the covers and stroked himself, fully hard now. 

“And I lay him down on the bed and start kissing all over that hot body” Steve’s eyes are closed now, Tommy forgotten. He commits himself to this fantasy. He’s Alice and he’s just entered Wonderland, reality falling behind him.

“And he’s moaning and his dick is all wet and leaking” Steve voice is hot with arousal.

“And you’re hard” Tommy whispers.

“Me? I’m as hard as a freaking rock. I spread his thick thighs and tongue his hot hole” Steve is moaning now. His hand going faster as the fantasy progresses. A tiny bead of pre-cum forms at the tip of his dick. 

“Then I put my fingers inside him and he’s like ‘oh Steve’ and I’m like ‘yeah baby’” he hears Tommy gasp beside him, hears the slick sound of Tommy jerking his cock and it only makes him harder. His body shudders and he brings his other hand down to tease his nipples. 

“And when he’s open enough I’m like ‘how do you want it baby?’ and he’s like ‘take me from behind.’” 

“He’d never be open enough to take that big dick you’ve got Harrington. You’ve got the cock of a king.” Tommy says breathlessly. Steve feels a sense of pride at that and rewards himself by picking up the pace. Pre-cum, now leaking out of his cock. He uses it like lube, slicking up his dick and the sounds are an atrocity. He keeps pressure on his nipples and bites lip before he continues. 

“And I’m just pounding into him and he can’t get enough. He’s moaning and whimpering and shit and can’t stop saying my name” Steve is thrusting into his fist now, his hips sporadic as he climbs to his peak. Tommy is gasping beside him, jerking his dick so fast Steve thinks it’s inhumane. 

“And I’m like ‘oh yeah baby you like that?’ and he’s like ‘oh yeah, yeah I reeeaaallly like thaaaaaat.’ Are you thinking about him now?” Steve asks, looking over at Tommy who nods. 

“Are you about about to come?” Tommy asks this time and Steve nods. “Yeah, me too.”

They shut their eyes, behind them is the image of Billy Hargrove on all fours and Steve on his knees behind him, fucking him like a bitch. They come at the same time. Eyes squeezed shut and moaning obscenely. Steve feels Tommy’s cum land on his hip but he doesn’t care. His own coats his stomach and his sheets above him. He rubs himself until his dick is completely soft again. 

When they catch their breath, they look at each other and laugh. 

“Damn man. I can’t believe we just jerked it to you fucking Hargrove” Tommy laughs, covering his face with his non-cum-covered hand. “How the fuck are we gonna look at him in practice tomorrow?” He laughs again.

Steve chuckles at the obscenity of it all. He decides not to think about it. Not about jerking off with Tommy or what they were jerking off to. He just had a really nice orgasm and didn’t want to spoil it. 

“Whatever man” he shakes his head. “We better go to bed or we won’t be looking at anyone too well at practice tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr @Harringrovefic


End file.
